creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Adminship/ImGonnaBeThatGuy
So, I haven't been VCROC long, but I don't see a requisite length of time before becoming admin. Here goes. I'm pretty involved with quality control in this community and I'd like to continue doing that in different ways. I edit articles, do clean-up work for admins and, lately, I've been making guides to help people not shit up the wiki. My usual approach to irate users is a mix of firmness and gentle shame. The main reason I want adminship is the ability to review deleted pages. With this function, I could help with deletion appeal, give users a copy of their stories if they request it and provide general feedback on why their story was removed. *'Must have been active on the wiki for six months': Yes. *'Must have at least 1,250 edits, 900 of which must be on articles': 1,801 edits, 1,249 on articles. *'Must know how to categorize pages': Yep. I had the genre listing in a tab for a few weeks. *'Must know how to move files and pages': To rename and move stuff, you just select the option in the edit drop down menu. *'Must know how to delete pages and files': Hit edit, select delete *'Must know how to block a user for an appropriate amount of time': It's one day for re-uploading, spam and vandalism are usually a week, but can be more depending on what's been done. *'Must be familiar with the layout of the wiki': I think I have it down pretty well. Quite frankly, I was shocked that you would do this so soon. But, of course, since you are such an active editor, giving out some great help towards the community, and aiding the wiki and its users as much as possible. I feel as though that I have no other choice in doing this. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 02:25, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Applying so soon? Oh well. You're great editor, and you'd make a great admin! GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 03:10, December 16, 2013 (UTC) so I don't have to give him a Pastebin link every time he wants to view a deleted story. Also he is one of the most qualified users for the position. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:31, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I cannot think of a better candidate. The Bitter Cold (talk) 21:00, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I thought you already were. Your editing skills are phenomenal, we need an admin that is sardonic and biting. Noothgrush (talk) 21:20, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Like others, I was surprised you would do this as soon as you did. Regardless, you clearly know what you're doing and you have the determination and work ethic to be an administrator here. In short: yes, yes and please yes! - CrashingCymbal 14:53, December 19, 2013 (UTC) ye Bow Ties Are Cool (Hate Mail Goes Here) Sure, the wikia could always use more people to work on it. ColdShowers (talk) 14:56, December 19, 2013 (UTC) i think you are a great editor and would be a great candidate for admin [[User:Superplankofdeath|'Superplankofdeath']] Talk 14:32, December 20, 2013 (UTC) You're obviously the best canditate besides Crash and Silver. You're editing skills are amazing, you have contributed soo much since your time here. But I don't believe you're ready yet. A little more time will do. Because this actually requires a lot of work. You need a bit more time to develope =) What is competition? I'm trying to raise the bar high (talk) 20:00, December 21, 2013 (UTC) : Just because he hasn't been at this long doesn't mean he's not ready for admin. Yes, in most cases this would be too early, but I think we can make an exception in his case. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:43, December 23, 2013 (UTC) : Yes, he's obviously a great canditate for this. But I'ma stick with my opinion here, a little time would help. But because of his editing skills. You guys can make an exception. I think the same went with your case right? What is competition? I'm trying to raise the bar high (talk) 21:08, December 23, 2013 (UTC) You've got excellent guides, you most certainly know what you're doing, you can actually tell a crappypasta from a creepypasta, and you don't take shit from anyone. Qualities of a good admin to me. Callie -Click here for my talk- 06:14, December 23, 2013 (UTC)